


pillow talk

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [26]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Communication, Complicated Relationships, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Prompt Fill, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, not the sweet kind sadly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Cotta hinterfragt Victors Motivation, etwas mit ihm anzufangen.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Victor Hugenay
Series: tumblr ficlets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Collection of Cotta/Hugenay Ficlets





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> “Lie to me then.” // “I’m only here to establish an alibi.” + Cotta/Hugenay
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/625719856011018240/37-und-42-von-der-prompt-liste-vielleicht-mit)

Als Cotta aus dem Bad zurück in sein Schlafzimmer kommt, muss er in der Tür kurz inne halten.

An diesen Anblick hat er sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt – Victor Hugenay, der große Kunstdieb, in seinem Bett.

Das sonst so perfekt frisierte Haar ist in Unordnung geraten, als hätte _jemand_ die Hände hinein gegraben, knapp oberhalb seines Schlüsselbeins hat sich ein kleiner Knutschfleck gebildet, kaum wahrnehmbar unter der hellbraunen Haut, wenn man nicht weiß, wonach man suchen muss. Die sonst so wachen Augen sind halb geschlossen und ein zufriedenes Lächeln spielt um seine Lippen.

„Willst du noch ein Foto machen, oder kommst du wieder ins Bett?“, erkundigt Victor sich leise. Den feinen Spott in seiner Stimme hört Cotta nur, weil er ihn inzwischen viel zu gut kennt.

„Ich denk noch drüber nach“, erwidert er mit einem Grinsen, bevor er sich einen Ruck gibt und die Tür hinter sich wieder zumacht.

Draußen ist es dunkel geworden, das goldene Licht der Nachttischlampe glänzt in Victors Haaren und auf seiner Haut, und Cotta fragt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wieso der berüchtigte Victor Hugenay sich ausgerechnet mit ihm eingelassen hat.

Er schlüpft unter die Bettdecke, lässt sich von Victor sanft küssen, bevor er ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zuwirft. Denn er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ein verstecktes Motiv gibt, warum Victor ausgerechnet heute hier aufgetaucht ist.

Vielleicht ist er einfach schon zu lange Polizist; das Misstrauen ist ihm schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass er glaubt, Victor inzwischen einigermaßen einschätzen zu können.

„Warum heute?“, will er leise wissen. Er bemerkt selbst, wie zögernd der Satz heraus kommt.

Victor mustert ihn einen Moment zu lange. „Ich bin nur hier, um ein Alibi zu etablieren“, erklärt er. Es klingt scherzhaft, aber seine Augen sind ernst. Der Humor fehlt, der sonst so oft in ihnen aufblitzt.

Cotta ist nicht überrascht. Er wünscht, er wäre es.

„Niemand zweifelt meine Aussage an“, stellt er fest.

„Das ist wahr“, stimmt Victor ihm zu.

Und irgendwie tut es weh, diese Bestätigung zu hören. Dabei hat Cotta eigentlich gedacht, er würde sich nichts vormachen. Natürlich ist er nicht davon ausgegangen, dass Victor Hugenay aus irgendeinem romantischen Grund beschlossen hat, etwas mit ausgerechnet dem Polizisten anzufangen, der mehr als einmal versucht hat, ihn zu verhaften. (Und dem es auch einmal gelungen ist, wie Cotta in Gedanken bitter hinzufügt.)

Aber. Und dieses _aber_ ist es, das immer wieder schmerzt.

„Dann lüg mich an“, entschlüpft es ihm gegen seinen Willen.

Victors Gesicht wird noch ernster. Sanft streicht er mit den Fingerspitzen über Cottas Wange.

„Nein“, sagt er mit einem definitiven Unterton, „Das werde ich nicht tun.“

Als Cotta den Kopf senken will, schließen sich Victors Finger um sein Kinn, halten ihn davon ab.

„Ich mag dich, Cotta“, erklärt er leise, „Ich mag dich wirklich. Aber heute Abend brauche ich ein Alibi, das über jeden Zweifel erhaben ist. Ist das in Ordnung?“

Mit einem Seufzen greift Cotta nach seiner Hand, löst sie von seiner Haut, drückt vorsichtig einen Kuss darauf. „Natürlich ist das in Ordnung.“

Er ist schon lange von Victor Hugenay fasziniert gewesen, und es ist ihm fast egal, warum dieser zu ihm kommt. Gegenseitiger Respekt ist ihm da schon viel wert.

Dann lässt er sich den Satz noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Ein Grinsen zupft an seinem Mundwinkel, als er Victor ansieht. „Wozu hast du Justus jetzt wieder angestiftet?“

Victor lacht auf, laut und herzlich, und Cotta kann gar nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen.


End file.
